


Little Exceptions

by EventHorizons13



Series: Repairing Life [1]
Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13
Summary: Sam is a little more aware of those at his motel after the mess with Elwood and something about the new woman in 133 catches his attention. He couldn’t have anticipated what she was really hiding.
Series: Repairing Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Little Exceptions

Sam squinted as he looked out of the window. After the mess with Elwood, he was a bit more conscious of who was coming in and out of his motel. The headlights that had shone through his windows at such a late hour had caught his attention. The new renter in room 133 had just pulled in. The woman was unassuming, quiet, and kept to herself. He didn't make it a point to know everyone's business but knowing something was more comforting than knowing nothing. And he didn’t know a lot about the woman in 133. 

She had been staying at the motel for almost a week now. A long term renter but supposedly she was a new resident to town and looking for a place to stay. That was what he had heard from the few town gossips at the diner. He hadn’t asked as much. It took a few days for Maggie to confirm that. Not too many people willingly moved to Fairvale so it was intriguing all the same.

He could make out her form, the silhouette against the only light out there really, getting out of her car and hurrying to the passenger side of her car. She whipped her head back and forth, Sam only assuming that she was glancing around to make sure that she wasn’t seen. That was enough to justify his watching, at least to him. His brow furrowed as she pulled a box from the car and tucked it under her arm. What the hell was that? He shifted, having to move so he wasn't leaning too much weight on his bad leg. 

What was in the box? Sam rubbed at his cheek and wondered if he really should be focused on that. For all he knew, she was skittish because it was late at night and she was alone in a parking lot. In a town that was still new to her. It was understandable that she would look around and be cautious. And he didn't know what she was doing for work. It could be food or something just as benign in the box. He was being too cynical. Chiding himself as he watched the woman enter her room, he stepped away from the window. He needed to get some sleep. The made up worries could be focused on tomorrow. Until he had a reason to have an issue with her, he wouldn't. Though, he would keep a closer eye on her. For his mental well being at this point more than anything else. 

********

Sam didn't expect to find the woman chatting with Maggie in the office. Maggie seemed relaxed and to be enjoying the conversation. He didn't catch what they were talking about as it died down when he entered the room. He cocked a brow and shot a look at Maggie, who barely gave him the time of day. 

"Thank you Maggie." The woman gave Sam a quick nod and smile before ducking out of the office. 

"What was that about?" Sam tried not to sound too interested. He could hide it behind the facade of business. Right? Maggie was jotting something down in the reservation book.

"She's staying another week." It wasn't the time of the year that they were particularly busy. She was lucky when it came to that. The room would likely be open for however long she needed for the next two months. Though if she was staying, hopefully she wouldn't be stuck here that long. 

"Say why?" 

"Something wrong?" She turned to look at him, concern written all over her features. Sam felt bad for saying anything. He was different after the incident but Maggie was as well. He was quick to shake his head and give her shoulder a small squeeze.

"No, not at all. Just been some time since we've had any long term guest. Thought I heard she was moving here." 

"Oh, Madison is. The search hasn't turned out all that well. Obviously. It isn't like there are a lot of places for sale right now though. At least nice places that you would want to stay," she hummed before finishing up in the book. "Coffee's fresh if you want a cup." 

"Thanks," Sam murmured before moving to get himself a cup. Caffeine was very much needed to be able to get him through the day. He didn't get as much sleep as he had been hoping to last evening. He let his thoughts wander a little too much. "Don't you have class you need to get to?" Maggie shook her head.

"No. Some administrator day so no classes at all." Sam chuckled and sipped his coffee. 

"So, day off then?"

"Yep. Figured you wouldn't mind me hanging around and picking up a few more hours."

"Not at all," he murmured. "Gives me some time to set down new carpet in room 132."

****

Sam had the carpet nearly complete when an odd sound came from the room next door. He frowned and slowly pushed up to his feet, giving himself a second before moving. The woman's car was still there, meaning she was in the room. He inched closer to the wall and waited, wanting to see if the sound repeated itself. 

Several long seconds passed and he didn't hear the sound again. Maybe he was just hearing things. Rubbing a hand over his face, Sam shook his head.

"Get back to work," he chided himself. He was looking for there to be a problem now. That was why this was happening. If he got himself under control, it would all stop. "There's nothing going on in that room. You are being paranoid and need to get over it. Or else you are going to scare the poor woman." He settled himself back down on the floor, stretching his bad leg out to be able to nestle into the corner. 

Ten minutes passed and he heard the sound again. It almost sounded like a cry. But not quite human? Finally, Sam abandoned his task. It was time to figure this out once and for all. Leaving the door open to the room he was working on, he moved over to the front of 133 and knocked. Something bumped in the room, like an item had fallen over. He frowned and waited for the woman to open the door, prepping what he was going to say to her. 

The woman seemed flustered as she opened the door just a bit. Sam didn't miss the flash of panic that crossed her face when she realized who was at the door. It felt like it was confirmation of his actions. 

"Uh, Mr. Rossi, hi." She wiped her hands against her pants nervously and gave him a small smile. "What can I do for you?" He still wasn't great with confrontation and Sam nervously held his hands in front of him.

"Yeah, good afternoon. There were a few complaints of some odd noises coming from your room." She tried to play it off but was failing miserably at it.

"Odd noises?" She shook her head and she couldn't maintain eye contact. It was a sure sign that she was lying. It set the man a little more on edge. "I'm sorry, Mr. Rossi. They must be mistaken. It's just me here. I haven't had any guests and for the most part, I've been out of the room. I'm not sure what they have heard but it can't be coming from my room." 

As if on cue, the sound came again. This time it was more distinct with the door opened. It was definitely a tiny cry and definitely not human. Madison's shoulders dropped and her head hung. 

"That isn't an odd noise?" He cocked a brow and watched as she began to scramble to make up some sort of explanation.

"I know the policy says no pets and I'm sorry. But," she moved into the room and came back with a small thing. It barely fit in the palm of her hand. "I had a small litter that ended up rejected by their mother. No one else was able to take care of them. They need to be bottle fed every few hours. They aren't making a mess in the room, I swear. They are kept in a small kennel. And their bathroom habits are, well, controlled at best so there won't be a spot left anywhere in the room." Sam realized it was a puppy she was holding. The thing couldn't be older than a week or two. It's eyes were barely open.

"A littler?" He blinked and looked back up at her. 

"Yeah. Uh, come on." She motioned for him to follow her into the room. As she said, she had a small kennel on the floor. Three other puppies were wrapped up snuggly in a towel. There was not a chance that they would be able to get out of the set up that she had. Four bottles were lined up on the nightstand. "You, uh, you wanna hold one?" Sam didn't expect that but found himself holding both hands out. He was a little worried about potentially dropping the small thing. 

"What do you do that you ended up taking care of them?" He looked up at her, pulling his eyes away from the adorable thing resting in his palm. It squirmed a little before settling into the warmth, content it seemed. 

"I'm the new vet." Sam nodded, a new sense of understanding dawning. He couldn't be upset with the situation. She was being responsible and ensuring that nothing happened in the room. And the babies couldn't be abandoned. They needed the help. He had to use a single finger to be able to pet the puppy in his hand. 

"Guess that makes sense," he chuckled. "I didn't realize Chuck retired." Madison smiled and moved to pick up one of the other puppies and a bottle of milk. 

"Well, on his way out. He is giving me a month to get used to things. And clients time to accept the idea that he won't be around. I think some of the large animal owners are a little hesitant." She started to feed the puppy. 

"You do large animal too?" She was a tiny woman. Imagining her standing next to cattle or caribou was comical. The question garnered a laugh from her and Sam felt a little more relaxed as she did. He didn't have it in him to give her a hard time over the little ones that she was taking care of. 

"That tends to be the reaction I get from most people. But, yes. Large and small animal medicine. It's part of the reason I am up here." She glanced up from the puppy. "Grew up on a farm in Iowa. There weren't any jobs in the area and I knew I wanted to be somewhere with a lot of land. So I ended up with my first job just outside of Anchorage. This position opened up and I jumped at it. It's a little more permanent than my previous job. I am inheriting clients from Chuck, which makes life a little easier. The staff is fantastic and the area is quiet. So, I couldn't really ask for more." 

"Sound reasoning," Sam offered. "How long do you have to bottle feed these guys?" 

"Until about four weeks. They need to get fed every two to four hours so it's a pretty around the clock task. Did you, uh, did you wanna try? The other two still need to be fed."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, it's easy. They do all the work." She grabbed another bottle and handed it over. "You can set him down and grab one of the others. They'll be a little squirmy but you can't really hurt them. Just hold the bottle up and they'll do the rest." Sam was a little hesitant but hearing the other two start to cry was enough to spur him into action. Carefully settling the boy in his hand down, covering him up with the blanket, he grabbed one of the others and a bottle. As instructed, he held it up and the puppy was quick to latch on. He laughed again, the eagerness even in such a small one amusing. 

"I guess I'll have to make an exception to the rule this one time. Can't have these little ones have no care." He looked up at Madison with a smile. 

"Thank you so much, Mr. Rossi."

"It's Sam," he corrected her. "You're doing a fine job or taking care of the place so I can't be upset. I've had worse done here for less reasoning." Madison nodded her understanding.

"Still, I really appreciate it. I wasn't trying to be underhanded. I just, I still don't have a place to stay and couldn't just leave these guys with nowhere to go." 

"It is hard to say no looking at them, ain't it?" It was definitely a good exception to the rule this time. The whole thing turned out better than Sam thought it would have. Puppies certainly weren't the worst thing he had ever had at his motel.


End file.
